


The Start Of Something New

by livvy_x



Category: Riverdale (TV 2017)
Genre: F/M, Southside Serpent Jughead Jones, bughead - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-15
Updated: 2017-11-15
Packaged: 2019-02-23 04:13:58
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,011
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13182141
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/livvy_x/pseuds/livvy_x
Summary: After Riverdale High and Southside High merge together, Jughead Jones, the shy leader of the Serpents has his eye on sweet, little Betty Cooper. Does anything happen between them at the Homecoming dance?





	The Start Of Something New

Everybody knows who Betty Cooper is. She’s the girl who wrote articles, trying to convince others that the Southside couldn’t be all that bad, despite having no connections to it. She’s the girl who knew that Riverdale needed fixing. She’s the girl that always stood up for what she believed in. She’s the girl that never backed down.

When Southside High burned down, causing the two high schools in Riverdale to merge together, Betty was the only one the Southsiders didn’t mess with, Serpents and Ghoulies included. None of them spoke with her, but they all steered clear. She did nothing wrong to them, besides maybe thinking she was high and mighty in the world, so she was no threat.

The only Southsider who really saw her was a Southside Serpent, a tall, black haired, gloomsome looking boy, who was the most reserved yet the most powerful amongst his gang. His name was Forsythe Pendleton Jones III, but was better known as Jughead. His shy nature kept him from ever speaking to her, but everytime they were in same vicinity, he saw her… he always saw her. At school, at Pop’s Chock-lit Shop, you name it; to him, she was possibly the most beautiful girl he had ever seen.

Now they were at the school dance, and Betty was dancing with her friend, Kevin on the dance floor. She looked amazing, wearing a pink dress and her hair down, which was the first time that the boy had ever seen it out of her signature ponytail. Jughead watched her move swiftly and perfectly. He knew it was probably creepy, but he couldn’t help it. She was just so good at everything she did, he had no doubt about that. The way she flipped her hair, the way she moved her hips, the way she laughed… it was getting to be too much for him. He tugged at the collar of his leather jacket, trying to get a breath.

All of a sudden, as he watching, he saw a member of his gang walk up to the scene. It was Joaquin, going to ask Kevin for a dance. Jughead smirked at his boldness as the two heated up, but then Betty was dancing alone, and all of a sudden, her head turned and she was looking his dead in the eyes. She had an unreadable grin on her face at first, but then she started moving her way towards him.

The black haired boy tensed up, not knowing what to expect. _How can the toughest of the Serpents be nervous of a girl? A preppy, Northside girl? What the fuck? _Once close enough, she said, “Come dance.”__

__“Hm, what if I say I don’t dance though, sweet cheeks?” Jughead responded, making sure he was coming off cool and confident, like he was supposed to._ _

__“What if I say I want you to, Juggie?” Betty raised an eyebrow, tiptoeing her way even closer to them. No one has ever called him ‘Juggie,’ but coming from her, he liked it… a term of endearment. And, no, they’ve never talked before, but she’s been seeing him too. She’s been seeing him a lot._ _

__Taking a step forward, Jughead nodded. “The princess gets what the princess wants, does she not?” He asked, causing a giggle and an eye roll from the girl. It made him smile, which was an unusual sight. With that, he extended an arm for her to take. If he was going to do this, he had to do it right. Serpent or not, he had to be a gentleman, so that is what he was going to do._ _

__The two of them, of opposites side of Riverdale, walked onto the dance floor with their arms linked. Archie, Betty’s best friend, gave a puzzled and slightly appalled look at what was going on, while his girlfriend and Betty’s other best friend, Veronica gave a proud look. The Serpent’s watched in pure bafflement… this was their leader, and he was with a Northsider? Yes, the best Northsider of them all, but still. The looks were understandable though. It probably looked strange seeing the beanie-wearing boy, who dressed in a leather Serpents jacket, with a sweet, cheerleading girl who was dressed in light pink at his arm. They were nothing alike, and that was the honest truth._ _

__A slow song came on, so Jughead gently put his hands on Betty’s waist, while she put her arms around his neck. They were a respectful distance away, but still close enough. Jughead’s heart was beating fast and hard, and Betty was trying to hold back a big smile. “People are looking at us,” Jughead whispered, a light chuckle escaping his throat._ _

__“So?” Betty asked, grinning. She could careless what about what people thought. “I see you looking at me sometimes, you know,” she teased, letting him know that she’s caught him. Jughead looked at her with wide eyes at her confession. “Hey, where do you think I got the confidence from to come ask you to dance with me? I’ve been looking at you too. I’m just more sneaky,” she winked._ _

__Jughead sighed with feigned exasperation and closed his eyes for a second. “And I thought I was slick,” he joked as they swayed back and forth. Betty simply giggled as a response. Jughead was getting more and more comfortable with this as the song went on, dancing with her._ _

__Neither of them realized that they were inching closer to each other. They were staring into each other’s eyes, like something was drawing them to each other. Soon enough, their bodies were touching. They were so close that they could feel each other’s breath. All of a sudden, not knowing who initiated it, their lips were on each others. It was a sweet kiss. Jughead tasted like cigarettes and peppermint, and oh, did Betty like it. To be boy, Betty tasted like strawberries and bubblegum. He liked the sweetness._ _

__This was the start of something new, and they were both excited to see where it took them._ _

**Author's Note:**

> Hi, guys! I'm bugheadfanfictionxx on tumblr, and I just made this AO3 account. I'm moving everything from my masterlist on there to here :)


End file.
